elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mannequin
How To Stop The Mannequin Duplication Glitch!!! There is a video on YouTube showing you how to do this, just follow this link: TES V: Skyrim - How To Stop Armour Duplication Glitch It works perfectly, I have already done this myself. N1gHTiM3 SeakeR (talk) 07:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I think they patched it, I can't duplicate any more new items... Though I haven't yet tried it on a new character yet, hmmm...Nebenthe (talk) 17:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) If you bought houses with mannequins before you've completed the Stormcloak/Imperial questline, a very annoying glitch happens. Your status as thane of the city is removed if you took over the city in the questline. If you place armor on mannequins or weapons on weapon racks, they suddenly become stolen items if the game hasn't regestered you as thane of the city (Meaning that the house doesn't belong to you). Do not place any items on mannequins, weapon racks, or storage containers because a stolen tag will appear next to the item. You need to become thane of the city again before placing any items in the home. These glitched items now are permanantly regestered as stolen items and you cannot change them back. (My Ebony blade along with multiple pieces of armor are currently suffering from the glitch) Mannequins changing poses? I've been noticing recently that the mannequins in Lakeview Manor randomly have different poses for some reason. I've seen three so far: the standard T pose of most mannequins, a casual standing pose that you can see on most NPCs with their arms down, and this one that I took a screenshot of http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=173902539 (note: the mannequin is not equipped with the sword, it is only propped up there). I'm not sure what is causing this or if it affects any other mannequins. I've been using Lakeview as my main base of operations and it only has the mannequins in the basement and the one on the top floor of the main hall. Only mods I have running are the Unofficial Patches and the sword and armor that are shown in the screenshot. KiraTsukasa 14:27, September 14, 2013 (UTC) that's nothing on PS3 they can actually move, after entering through the upper door above the armoury (the door closest to the upstairs Mannequin) i noticed it spawn about two feet from it's stand. instead of instantly respawning on the stand, the mannequin turned around and actually walked back to it's stand. the mannequin finished and froze on it's stand in the walking animation pose BlackDragon666 (talk) 12:47, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Bug report There was this bug report added to the page: **To get rid of the glitch, try removing the armour, changing it in some way (without using a loading screen), and putting the armour back on the mannequin. I removed it because of the following issues: *No platform *No discussion on this talk page *Not clear what "glitch" it refers to. The previous bullet is talking about the duplication glitch, but it makes no sense to talk about getting rid of that glitch (what does that mean? Unduplicate an item?). *No example for what "changing it in some way (without using a loading screen)" means. Using an enchanting table? A smithing workbench? That means there would need to be one of those in the same house (not guaranteed). If anyone can provide answers, then we can put this back on the page (with all the additional details it needs).Cubears (talk) 15:11, March 15, 2014 (UTC)